Demigods and Fayzians
by Mushmellow
Summary: It was just a normal day for the demigods across the country. But normal crashes and burns when a group of wacky, mysterious teenagers appear, turning their world upside down for a while. About as crazy as a story can get. Rated T for suggestive language in later chapters. R&R!


Demigods and Fayzians

**AN: Oh gosh. It's that time of night again. You know, when people get the most random and insane ideas ever. It's not good but I tried. My two fave series in a crossover? Please. I had to do it eventually! Here it is - with just enough Lanjit and Percabeth! :D **

-x-

Central Park was buzzing with people on the hot, sticky day of August. Percy Jackson watched tourists and natives come and go, little kids stopping to feed the pigeons, feeling strangely proud of his hometown. He was sitting on a bench, one leg crossed over the other, a newspaper in his lap, but he wasn't really reading. He was gazing at his girlfriend Annabeth from afar.

Annabeth was chatting one of her college professors she'd spotted. Percy chuckled to himself. He was the type to run away if he saw a teacher outside of school, but not Annabeth. She was probably stocking up on exam tips.

Percy turned his head slightly to see Nico di Angelo, his cousin, strolling alone in the grass. He was dressed completely in black and his long sword was hanging by his side. Nico would've had a better effect on the park's people if it was a cold winter's day, but it was really hot and really sunny, so the kid looked pretty ridiculous.

Nico saw Percy staring at him and rolled his eyes. Percy just laughed fondly at his cousin before turning away. He picked up his newspaper but had barely begun reading the first paragraph when he heard a boy scream, "LANA!"

Percy spun around and he saw Annabeth and Nico do the same. His hand reached instinctively towards his pocket where Riptide was.

But it was just an Indian boy with long tatty black hair, running around waving his hands like a little boy as he chased the pigeons. He was dressed in baggy yet expensive clothing as he ran around shouting "COME HERE, LITTLE BIRDIES! SANJIT LOVES YOU!"

Behind the Indian boy was a slim Native American girl with dark hair, marching after him. She was wearing simple clothes and was rolling her eyes.

"Sanjit, it's like you've never seen pigeons before, for goodness' sake!" she groaned.

Sanjit ignored her.

Percy watched the entire scene, fascinated. He turned to see Annabeth, who was startled. She looked at Percy, shrugged, laughed and turned back to her teacher. Percy looked at Nico. The emo boy was already walking away.

Percy sat back down on the bench, dazed. That was weird.

"HEY, NICE NEWSPAPER, DUDE! MAN, I LOVE NEW YORK. YOU'RE ALL SO SIMPLE AND CUTE, I COULD JUST HUG YOU ALL!"

Sanjit was right in Percy's face, waving and laughing and yelling. Percy yelled too and jumped back.

"Calm down, dude!" Percy shouted.

Sanjit roared with laughter. "Hi, I'm Sanjit Brattle-Chance. My name is Sanskrit for Invincible. You know what that means, right?"

"Uh-"

"Invincible means I can't be vinced!" Sanjit declared, like it was the world's most profound sentence ever. "Try to vince me. Go on, I dare you!"

Percy stepped back slightly, but someone bumped into him from behind.

"Sorry!" Percy said, turning around.

It was the girl who'd been walking after Sanjit earlier. She had an amused yet apologetic look on her face. "No, no, I should be the one apologising. I'm Lana, and you've obviously met my boyfriend, Sanjit."

Sanjit beamed at Lana.

"He's kinda hyper. Never been to New York before. Lived on an island his whole life 'cause his parents are super rich and super famous, haha. Anyway, sorry."

Percy relaxed slightly. "No, that's cool. I'm ADHD myself."

"I'm not AHDH," Sanjit frowned. "Lana, what's AHDH?"

"ADHD," Lana corrected. "It's like when you're super hyper all the time."

Sanjit grinned. "Oh, that's me all right. Anyway it was really nice meeting you, New Yorker Dude, but we have to go and have ICE CREAMS!" Sanjit laughed. Lana laughed too. Even Percy chuckled. Sanjit was really something.

"Percy?"

The three turned around. Annabeth was beside them, arms crossed and frowning at the strangers. "Percy, are these your friends?"

"No!" Percy said.

"No!" Lana said.

"YES!" giggled Sanjit. "Who are you?"

Annabeth stared at him, then at Percy. "Uh," she said. "I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend."

"Nice name, Percy!" Sanjit said.

"Hey, Annabeth. We're just going now." Lana smiled, grabbing Sanjit's arm and walking off quickly. "Bye, Percy! Bye, Annabeth!"

"YOU LOOK LIKE ASTRID!" Sanjit roared at Annabeth before Lana pinched his arm.

"You are so mad, Sanjit Brattle-Chance!" Lana scolded.

"I love you too."

Percy was left with Annabeth, staring at the two strangers who had made his day a lot more interesting.

"You have no idea who they are, do you?" Annabeth asked.

Percy glanced at her. She was smiling.

"Nope," he replied, and they both burst out laughing as they walked home, holding hands.

-x-

**AN: I know, I know. Not enough Nico. Sorry. I kinda wanted Sastrid to meet Percabeth first, but that's next time. But I do promise it's Nico day in the next chapter. Or is it? R&R, please?**


End file.
